cityofdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thyni
Thyni is an Old One hybrid and a member of the Royal House of Thracia. Bio Write the first section of your article here. Trivia (Interactive) 01. Thyni's earliest memory is of a void in which she was utterly alone. She reached out, searching for something she instinctively knew should have been there, and found nothing. She now knows that she had been sensing her mother, while still in the womb. Her earliest memory of something other than the void was before her birth. She sensed something distant, but powerful and familiar. She now knows that she had been sensing her father. 02. She's more interested in her birth mother than any of the other kenthas are. She often visits Medi, touches her, and explores the few fragments of her mind that still exist. She's also asked her father and siblings to show her memories of Medi when she was alive. She knows that her near-obsessive interest with Medi is because she's still affected by what she sensed before her birth. For the most part, she's okay with that. Arian's reaction: Arian sympathizes greatly with this, and encourages Thyni to ask her rather than her brothers and sisters. She understands that Thyni wants their perspectives, but she can make those memories immersive without the intimacy the other kenthas would need, and it doesn't hurt her to talk about Medi. She cared deeply for Medi, but it wasn't the first time she'd ever lost a host--it wasn't even the first time she'd lost a kenthas--and she's certain it won't be the last. Thyni's reaction to Arian: She deeply appreciates Arian for this, and has often taken her up on her offer. However, it doesn't stop her from asking her siblings. Triballi's reaction: He's certain that this will never stop freaking him out. Ever. 03. When she was a child, Thyni matured much more quickly than a human would. She began to speak a few days after her birth, she learned to read and write within weeks, and she was remarkably quick to understand Thracia and her role in it. This slowed down after she went through puberty (when she was seven years old and acting fifteen), until she started maturing at a normal rate when she was sixteen (and acting twenty-five). 04. When Thyni was eight, she decided that she wanted a pet human. She spent days searching through the towns of Oshinurd for a family with a child that they were willing to give to their gods. Word of her search spread quickly, and she was approached by an exceptionally devout man named Fasien Joens who asked her to take his five year old son, Gareth. Gareth was part oshin, but could pass for human, so Thyni took him. Thyni's Dream's reaction: He was grateful when She chose a mostly-human companion. Even though She is goddess and perfection, the center of his existence, it's nice to have a lesser mind to play with. 05. While she has accepted that marrying Thrace is unlikely, Thyni is certain that she will breed with him one day. It's only logical; breeding powerful offspring is an intrinsic part of Thrace's plans for expanding Thracia, and she's the most powerful female who is both willing and trustworthy. She hopes that one of her daughters will be hollowed. An offspring of her and Thrace would make an excellent shell, one that she would literally be willing to die for. Dardani's reaction: She is incredibly angered by this, a reaction she works very, very hard to control. It makes her angry because she remembers--vividly--how this perspective cost her Dersaii, and nearly cost her and Thyni both their own lives. She knows, intellectually, that Thyni has grown past believing she may take Iesta's place, and that Dersaii made a choice that Thyni couldn't have controlled, but emotionally, she finds it frustrating and upsetting that Thyni didn't just let it go. 06. Thyni chose not to name the Dream Child that Illyria gave her. Names encourage individuality, and the Dream could too easily become its own person, someone that Thyni would be obligated to try to care about. Sentience being what it is, the Dream will probably develop a personality anyway. Thyni accepts that and she's determined to treat the Dream well, but caring doesn't come naturally to her and she wants her Dream to be someone she can be herself with. Zamiel's reaction: She absolutely loves this. It doesn't matter to her that neither Thyni nor her Dream see his not having a name as any kind of a lack. To her, it's one more way in which she's superior to him, and one more reason that Odrysai's a better master. Arian's reaction: She feels awkward around her nameless brother, and she doesn't know how to relate to one of her own that can't truly think for himself. She also doesn't know how to feel about Thyni not giving him a name. If anything ever happens to Thyni, Arian doesn't know what will happen to her Dream. She's afraid to find out. Thyni's Dream's reaction to Arian: He's afraid to find out, too. He doesn't want to die when Thyni does, because it's likely that She will be resurrected and need him. However, the thought of existing without Her, even for a little while, terrifies him. 07. She has considered taking one of her more human-like siblings as a lover. She's observed Satrai and Moesi's relationship and noticed how they influence each other. Specifically, how Satrai becomes harsher (stronger, Thyni can't help but think), and Moesi becomes kinder (weaker- but it makes people like her more, and allies are the greatest strength of all). Thyni knows that she needs to become less harsh and scary, and copulation seems like an effective way to do so. Since none of her siblings want to copulate with her, she settles for looking into their minds, and trying to learn kindness from them. Dardani's reaction: She understands the logic, though can't fully identify with the perspective. The traits Thyni wishes to absorb from their siblings are ones she's simply worked to duplicate from observation. She often wonders if Thyni is in some way emotionally superior to her because that kind of absorption would work far better for her than simple observation, that she can't adapt to intuitively being kind. She gives Thyni free access to her mind to learn it whenever she asks. Satrai's reaction: While Satrai is relieved that Thyni understands the need for kindness, he finds it tiring to share his mind with her. Which doesn't stop him from doing it whenever she wants. Triballi's reaction: Triballi actually considered copulating with her, to become more harsh and scary. Odrysai's reaction to Triballi: Odrysai is enraged that Triballi would ever entertain that notion. Dardani's reaction to Triballi: She was incredibly jealous and gave him hurt and angry looks for a few days. 08. Thyni holds herself partially responsible for Dersaii's hollowing. She doesn't think it's completely her fault, of course. Dersaii chose to betray Thracia, and in doing so, chose death. However, Thyni knows that her destiny is to be a great leader, and a leader must be able to inspire loyalty. Thyni failed spectacularly, and it led to the loss of a kenthas. Thyni only feels a moderate amount of sorrow over this and even less guilt, but she is utterly determined to improve. Dardani's reaction: She doesn't blame Thyni exactly. She knows rationally that there's no reason to. She works hard not to think about those traits of Thyni's that spurred her twin to do what she did, and she constantly works to be as nice to Thyni as she can. But she can't help thinking about how she defended Thyni instead of listening to Dersaii, and how if she had done, she might have been able to stop her from what she tried to do. She hates thinking this way, but knows that she will probably always blame herself and Thyni each just a little bit for what happened. Thyni's reaction to Dardani: Thyni constantly works to be as nice to Dardani as she can, both because she tries to practice kindness with all of her siblings and because she feels partially responsible for Dardani's coma and grief. She finds it amusing that she and Dardani both blame themselves for Dersaii's death, and that they are both kind to each other through deliberate effort rather than natural inclination. 09. Thyni is genuinely attached to very few people. One of them is Thrace. Part of it is rational. He's her god, and he has a great deal of power, both over her and over the world. He's more fit to lead than she is, and being part of his kingdom gives her power. Part of it is irrational. She remembers her birth as escaping the void that was her mother, and finding the light-power-kin that was her father, and that still affects her. Dardani's reaction: Dardani identifies with this trait of Thyni's more than any other, since her memories of before her birth are really of only three things: her birth mother's hyperemotional, often depressed, state; her sister's presence; her father's distant power. She remembers how her father seemed like a miracle to her after that, and can perfectly understand why she'd feel that way about their father. 10. While Thyni doesn't naturally care about people, she has a very deep sense of responsibility. This stems directly from her absolute belief in her own power. Since she is a goddess, she has the ability to change the world. Therefore, when she wants something to change, it's up to her to make it happen. Intellectually she knows that Thrace and Odrysai, being her superiors, are more responsible for the world than she is. Intuitively and emotionally, she still thinks that everything is her responsibility. Illyria's reaction: Illyria finds this trait oddly sympathetic. She identifies with it--and winces over it--because she knows that this is very much like how she herself thought in the Primordial, and when she first rose. 11. Perhaps paradoxically, Thyni likes Iesta. She thinks that Iesta is impertinent for dreaming that she can become equal to an Old One, but Thyni thinks that impertinence is amusing rather than offensive. Thyni's only problem with Iesta is that she's in a position she isn't worthy of, and that's Thrace's doing and therefore not Iesta's fault. However, Thyni likes Iesta as a lesser and a servant, not as family. After Dersaii's hollowing, Thyni starting making an effort to genuinely think of Iesta as her mother. Iesta's reaction: In an odd way, she's grateful for Thyni not seeing her as family. It makes it easier for her to be emotionally detached from Thyni; Iesta can easily think of her as nothing more than an ally, someone to use and be used by. After the incident with Dersaii, Iesta doesn't think she can stomach thinking of Thyni as a daughter. 12. Thyni very rarely becomes truly angry. Typically, she merely becomes annoyed. She was five when she first truly experienced anger. She learned that a servant she'd claimed had become addicted to a dangerous stimulant. Thyni flew into a rage when she realized that her chosen was willfully damaging himself, and beat the servant to the brink of death. Thyni was punished for her transgression, and began training to control her temper. Her rages might be infrequent, but she doesn't have the luxury of indulging in them. 13. Thyni is a deeply private and introverted person. She doesn't have the luxury of privacy with her parents and siblings, but she's usually distant with outsiders (including other Old Ones). She prefers to watch them rather than interact, and when she interacts with them she prefers to listen rather than speak. She has Gareth serve as an intermediary between herself and outsiders whenever it's practical to do so. This is partially because she doesn't like speaking with outsiders and partially because he is simply better at it. 14. Thyni is extremely aware that she is unique. The world has never before seen a being like her; she is singular and powerful. This is true of many of her family members, and of many other beings besides- even lessers. Her uniqueness does not make her better than others (though other things do), it merely makes her alone. It's an oddly humbling thing to think, and oddly contrary to a typical Old One mindset. Thyni can only assume that this part of her comes from her birth mother. 15. Ever since her childhood, Thyni has been certain that she would one day become the highest ranking kenthas. Many expected her to be disappointed when she was ranked below Odrysai. She wasn't. Odrysai is older than her, and more firmly established in Thracia. Thyni knows that it will take time for her to truly surpass him, and doesn't care. She's immortal, she can afford to be patient. She's aware that Odrysai considers her a rival, and only cares because unity is important. She doesn't see him as a threat. Odrysai's reaction: Odrysai is very, very certain that he's a threat to Thyni. Moesi's reaction: While her rivalry with Odrysai has never been very serious, Moesi loves having another sibling on her side against him (even if Thyni doesn't see it that way). 16. Thyni has met her grandmother, Datrala, several times. She's continually fascinated by Datrala, and will spend hours talking with her. She's aware that she makes Datrala nervous, and she didn't bother trying to care until she was nine, when she started using Datrala to practice being less scary. Thyni doesn't care about Datrala. She thinks of Datrala as an excellent source of information about Medi and lothods, and values her in the same way someone might value a good book. However, she is determined to get Datrala to like her. 17. Thyni has had sex three times. Once with her Dream, once with Gareth, and once with her highest-favored mosusc servant. Sex with her Dream was the most satisfying experience of the three, but also the most disturbing. She felt her own personality traits in her Dream, and those traits were magnified and reinforced as they reflected back and forth between them. While it lasted, she felt completely and unconditionally accepted for the first time in her life. While she desperately craves that feeling, she knows that she cannot indulge in it. Dardani's reaction: Dardani questioned her about her experiences with all three--more about the mechanics and physiology than how she felt. (She was desperately curious how Thyni and Gareth managed to be compatible for the act.) She wasn't exactly surprised that the Dream was the most satisfying, though it did spur her to question her other siblings as to whether or not they've used their Dreams that way, and what they thought of it. She was surprised that Thyni decided not to do it again, and felt a strange combination of sadness and respect for Thyni once she understood why. Thyni's reaction to Dardani: Thyni was willing to show Dardani the memories of herself and Gareth copulating (which was physically awkward, but mentally rather pleasant- she felt his love for her more strongly than she ever had before). However, she was not willing to reveal memories of her copulating with her Dream. 18. Thyni feels less emotion than her siblings do. She doesn't lack emotions completely, they're merely more muted. She mainly feels satisfaction and disappointment, and considers those to be adequate replacements for emotions like joy and sorrow. When she does feel strong emotions, they usually disorient her. She's been trained in controlling them, but it's still an effort that drains her. When it happens she usually screams in her mind, demanding that her Dream help her contain the emotions. It's one of the few times she admits how much she relies on him. 19. Unlike many of her siblings, Thyni rarely uses dreamscapes for recreation. She prefers to use the dreamscapes for training and planning. She plays out difficult scenarios with her Dream, setting herself as the leader of an overpowered army, or having to show kindness to infuriating lessers, or being betrayed by a trusted ally. She also replays her past failures and acts out her future plans, exploring different choices she could make. She knows that these dream-scenarios only have limited usefulness, since they're limited by her beliefs and expectations, but they're better than nothing. 20. Thyni's sigil is a squid holding a sword. Thyni chose the squid and sword, but didn't design the sigil herself. She asked Kaini to do it, trusting that whatever he made would be better than anything she could come up with. Her sigil has appeared in many forms. It's been cast in precious metals, carved into gemstones and woven into banners. She treasures each one as a mark of her godhood. Her favorite is a tattoo on Gareth's chest, just over his heart. She tattooed it there herself, marking him as belonging to her. Notes Category:Characters Category:Inactive Characters Category:Old Ones Category:V's Character